Kim's
by Yellow Razzfaith
Summary: Bersama seorang yeoja bernama Yoyi, kita akan menjelajah kehidupan para idol ternama di balik layar. Kita akan mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan para idol ternama ketika berkumpul satu sama lain. Kehidupan yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun. Kehidupan yang di tutupi secara apik hingga tak satupun Netizen bahkan Paparazzi yang mengetahui kehidupan mereka yang sesunguhnya.
Chapter 1

YELLOW RAZZFAITH PRESENT.

-KIM'S-

Main Cast :

Kim Yoyi (17 Tahun)

Kim Jong In/Kai (21 Tahun)

Lee Hyunmi (16 Tahun)

Other Cast :

Akan bertambah seiring waktu

.

.

.

Musim panas adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berlibur. Selain karena setiap sekolah meliburkan siswa-siswinya, saat musim panas juga kita bisa merasakan udara panas yang khas dan cuaca yang begitu bergairah, hingga setiap orang akan mengeluarkan keringat berlebih dan tak sedikit yang memiliki bau badan menyegat.

Seorang yeoja tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya. Yeoja dengan rambut coklat tua yang di kuncir kuda dengan pipi chubby itu tak menghiraukan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri patuh disamping mobilnya dengan setelan rapi khas pekerja kantoran.

"Ayolah,, kali ini ikutlah ke Villa."

" _..."_

"Kau lebih memilih ikut tour konyol itu ? Oh astaga pikirkan betapa kesepiannya orang tuamu saat kau ikut tour konyol seperti itu."

" _..."_

"Uangmu akan kuganti 75%. Eotte ?"

" _..."_

"Nah ini jawaban yang ku tunggu. Cepatlah pulang dan kemasi barangmu sebanyak mungkin. Liburan kali ini cukup panjang. See you"

 _Pip_

Yeoja dengan name tag Kim Yoo Kyung tersebut mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah bulatnya. Sejenak ia menerawang betapa serunya berlibur bersama sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Paman Ahn. Kajja" perintahnya pada lelaki paruh baya disampingnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Paman Ahn tersebut dengan cekatan membuka pintu mobil belakang agar sang nona muda tak merasakan matahari musim panas lebih lama.

Sang nona muda menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dengan apik disana. Sang lelaki berlari kecil mengitari mobil hingga tiba di pintu depan.

Yoyi –sang nona muda- duduk santai dengan ponsel yang senantiasa berada gengamannya. Jika kalian adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang baru saja mengenalnya, Kim Yoo Kyung dan Yoyi sangatlah jauh jika harus dibandingkan. Berterima kasihlah pada sang Eomma yang memberikan nama selucu itu pada putri kesayangannya.

"Paman, apakah liburan kali ini paman akan pulang ke Daegu ?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari game di ponsel canggihnya.

"Iya nona muda. Istri saya baru saja melahirkan." Sang lawan bicara pun sama hal nya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan dihadapannya.

Yoyi menekan tombol _pause_ pada game nya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu ia merogoh tasnya. Dahinya berkerut saat sebuah kotak pink berukuran sedang dengan aksen pita lucu diatasnya berada dihadapannya.

"Pantas saja Eomma menitipkan ini padaku." Ia menaruh kotak tersebut di jok depan yang kosong.

"Aku tak tau isinya apa jadi paman buka saja sendiri."

"Aku tak sempat memberikannya tadi pagi, jadi aku memberikannya sekarang."

Sang supir melirik sejenak kotak disampingnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih banyak nona muda. Sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya pada Nyonya."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Yoyi terperanjat ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Ia memklik ikon surat pada layar dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut lalu membacanya.

 _From : Official Kim's_

 _Pesawat menuju Villa akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Setiap anggota diharapkan sudah berada di Bandara._

Yoyi membuang nafas gusar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup setelah membaca sms itu, entah karena apa. Ia melirik jam tangan Gucci nya sejenak.

"Astaga. Demi Tas Channel keluaran terbaru, pesawatnya berangkat satu jam lagi !" Teriaknya panik.

"Paman Ahn, Palliwa ! Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat. Kecepatan Maksimal. Oh my God !" Ia menepuk jok depan dengan kencang. Paman Ahn menurut, ia memegang erat stir dan memberi sedikit tekanan pada pedal gas hingga jarum odometer berada di angka 80 km/jam, dan membuat Yoyi terpental hingga menyentuh sandaran kursi.

Ia kembali pada ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu menekan tombol hijau. Ia meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya dengan gemetar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lebih memilih menelepon dalam keadaan berdiri kepanasan ketimbang duduk manis di mobil yang sejuk dengan aroma apel kesukaannya. Sungguh, ia sangat panik mengingat jarak antara rumahnya dan Bandara Incheon cukup jauh, dan Paman Ahn yang tak terbiasa _ngebut_ dalam hal mengendarai mobil.

" _Yoboseo."_ Seseorang mengangkat telepon lalu menyapa dengan ramah.

"Bibi Song ! Bagaimana koperku ? Semuanya oke ?"

" _A-a nona muda. Se-semuanya sudah beres."_

"Bagaimana dengan earphone ku ? Sun Block ? Baterai cadangan ? Cemilan ?" Tanyanya cepat.

" _S-sudah nona muda. Semuanya sudah beres."_

"Baiklah. Ah satu lagi..." Ia mengernyit. Menimang-nimang barang apa yang lupa ia sebutkan

"Sepatu roda ! Ya,, sepatu roda !"

" _Sepatu roda ? Untuk apa ?"_

"Aish bukan urusan Bibi. Cari itu di gudang. Cepat cari di gudang. 5 menit lagi aku akan sampai dan kuharap sepatu rodaku sudah ada di dalam koper."

 _Pip_

Ia mengulanginya. Memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Yoyi menghela nafas panjang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sandaran mobil. Ini kali pertama ia lalai dalam hal disiplin waktu. Ia berharap liburannya nanti tidak akan awut-awutan seperti ini.

Mobilnya perlahan memasuki area pintu gerbang dengan petugas keamanan yang membuka gerbang besi itu lalu membungkuk sopan. Mobilnya berjalan menuju sebuah mansion dengan arsitektur klasik khas eropa dengan warna putih-hitam dan sebuah taman bunga dengan air mancur yang berdiri kokoh terhampar di depannya.

Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menunggu sang supir yang lelet untuk membukakannya pintu seperti biasa. Tepat ketika kakinya menapaki tanah mulus beraspal, pintu utama mansionnya terbuka lebar diiringi dengan wanita paruh baya yang menggeret sebuah koper besar berwarna perak dengan aksen permata yang mengkilat dan sebuah tas jinjing berwana pink pastel tersampir di bahunya.

Paman Ahn segera mengambil alih koper tersebut dan membawanya ke bagian belakang mobil.

"Semua sudah beres nona muda. Di dalam sini, ada beberapa pakaian untuk nona pakai" Ucap wanita itu menyerahkan tas jinjing di bahunya pada Yoyi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Song." Ia menerima tas jinjing tersebut lalu menukarnya dengan tas sekolah miliknya. Ia menatap wanita itu lamat dan memeluknya.

"Bibi pulanglah ke Busan. Keluarga Bibi pasti sudah menanti di sana." Bisiknya.

"Sama-sama, Nona muda. Senang bisa melayani anda."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Kembalilah tepat waktu. Karena aku tak ingin memasak sarapan sendiri di hari pertamaku kembali ke sekolah." Wanita itu terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan pasti.

Yoyi berjalan menuju mobilnya. Paman Ahn yang telah selesai dengan urusan bagasi membukakan pintu agar nona muda nya dapat masuk dan berangkat secepatnya ke Bandara. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, ia membungkuk dan melambai pada Wanita paruh baya yang telah setia menyiapkan segala keperluannya sejak ia kecil. Wanita itu ikut melambai dengan senyum yang tak henti menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

Hentakan tergesa-gesa sepasang sepatu sneakers biru menggema di tengah hiruk pikuk Bandara. Yoyi menggeret kopernya dengan susah payah hingga anak rambutnya menempel di pelipis karena basah oleh keringat . Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Huh.. 20 menit lagi." Gumamnya

Ia memberikan tiket dan pasportnya pada petugas bandara dan mendapat kembalian berupa selembar kertas, dikenal sebagai _Boarding pass_. Yoyi meletakkan koper besarnya disamping petugas lalu meninggalkannya.

Memasuki Boarding Room, Yoyi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mendapati siluet yang dikenalinya, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Annyeonghh... Taehyungh.. Oppahh.." Sapanya terengah.

Seseorang disampingnya menoleh. Pakaian yang serba hitam dengan topi hoodie menutupi kepalanya dan sebuah masker terpasang di hidung mancungnya hingga dagu. Penampilan bandara khas seorang Idol lelaki.

"Oh.. Annyeong Yoyi-ahh" Sapanya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Taehyung itu memperhatikan Yoyi dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau oke ?" Tanya Taehyung ragu dengan dahi berkerut.

"I'm.. okehh.."

"Hei bagian mananya yang oke. Penampilanmu sungguh berantakan. Seragam sekolah, rambut berantakan, dan nafas yang terengah kau bilang oke ?!" Taehyung memekik tertahan dibalik maskernya.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu Alien ? Gendang telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik asal kau tau..."

"Aku hanya sedikit terlambat pulang dari sekolah. Dan.. yah kau pikir sendiri apa yang telah terjadi padaku." Lanjut Yoyi.

Taehyung menatap Yoyi dengan dahi berkerut, berfikir keras agar tebakannya tak meleset.

"Dapat ku tebak kau terlambat hingga tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengganti bajumu dengan sesuatu yang layak kau kenakan ketika pergi berlibur. Kau lihat, saat ini semua mata tertuju pada jas kuning mu itu." Ujar Taehyung.

Yoyi memberengut kesal. Sepupunya ini sangat jahil untuk ukuran seorang Idol. Taehyung, orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama V. Terkanal dengan sifat jahilnya. Tapi demi High Hell 12 cm miliknya, jika bersama keluarga kejahilannya akan merajalela ibarat penyakit yang telah mencapai stadium 4.

Lelaki itu terkekeh lalu merangkulnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu yang lain ?" Tanya Taehyung

"Siapa ?"

"Eomma Appa mu. Lalu Jongin dan Soojung. Eunhyuk ahjussi dan Yura ahjumma" Ia mulai menghitungnya menggunakan jemari.

"Lalu ada Aunty kesayanganmu Seulgi..."

"Apakah Chanyeol Oppa ikut ? Bagaimana dengan Sujeong ?" Potong Yoyi.

"Chanyeol akan menyusul bersama Kris dan Jessica. Sedangkan Sujeong, ia ada didepan sana bersama Kei dan Namjoo."

"Kau lihat gerombolan lelaki di sana ?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada segerombolan lelaki yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yoyi mengangguk dengan mata menyipit.

"Itu Suho, Jin, Minseok, Jongdae dan Mingyu."

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong !

Saya author baru di sini. Jadi panggil aja Yell ^^ *unyu kan

Ini ff pertama yang Yell publish. Sebenernya masih banyak ff yang

udah Yell tulis, tapi Yell ragu soalnya bahasanya masih berantakan. Hehe

Buat yang masih bingung sama alurnya, Yell bakal jelasin di chapter 2 ya.

Makanya Review biar Yell semangat nulisnya..

Di ff ini, banyak couple2 yang sengaja Yell pasangin.

Kayak Soyou-Kangin, Jessica-Kris, Chayeol-Seulgi, dan masih

Banyak lagi seiring berjalannya waktu *eakk

Couple ini adalah couple favorit Yell, jadi Yell harap gak ada yang

bash soal couple ya^^

Dibawa enjoy aja ya siapa tau jadi suka sama couple nya kkk.

Oke sekian bacotan sang Author baru. Sekian dari Yell. Annyeong !


End file.
